vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Arshes Nei
Summary Arshes Nei is one of Dark Schneider's closest companions as well as his lover, and one of the Four Riders of Havok. She is a half human, half dark elf. Arshes Nei was born around 100 years prior to the events of the Bastard!! manga. As a Human/Dark Elf hybrid, she was already an outcast at her birth, as both societies were reluctant to accept her. The Dark Elf clan she lived with belittled her and jumped at the first opportunity to abandon her when conflict broke out between her clan and the Wood Elves. A child on her own, Arshes Nei came upon Dark Schneider, grabbing at his cape. Feeling a rare sense of pity, the wizard took her in, raising her as his own daughter. This facet is more fully explained in Volume 11. It was revealed that Nei was her given name and meant "no" or "not true." Dark Schneider subsequently gave her the name Arshes and he is the only one allowed to address her as such. When she came of age, she became his lover as well. In his conquest of the world, Arshes was one of his chief commanders, the first of the Riders of Havoc to join him. Arshes Nei is 115 years old and has the appearance of a very beautiful woman with dark skin and hair, long pointed ears. In battle, Arshes is fierce, stern, and merciless, with a take no prisoners attitude. Once an opponent begins to fight her, they must either win or die at her hand. She is passionately in love with Dark Schneider, both as a lover and a father figure. Power And Stats Tier: High 6-B Name: Arshes Nei Origin: Bastard!! Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human/ Dark Elf, Warrior Mage Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Lightning Manipulation Attack Potency: Large Country level (Halloween spell is slightly more than half as powerful as Black Sabbath) Speed: Supersonic reaction speed Lifting Strength: Class 100 via power-scaling Striking Strength: Large Country Class Durability: Building level, possibly higher Stamina: Unknown Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: Raijin-Ken (Lightning God Sword) Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: Unknown Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Def Leppard:' creates an opening to another dimension absorb all magical energy, rendering the use of spells and magic based attacks impossible. *'Anselm:' A spell creating light arrows homing on the target's vital spots. It easily bypasses regular armors. *'Ryott:' A 2 million volt lightning discharge created from the user's palm. *'Dee N' Tear:' Summons a tornado restraining the target and cutting it to shreds with high-pressure wind blades. *'Sword of the King, Claws of the Eagle:' Nei's signature sword strike, it's on par with Gara's Shin Majiken and can easily destroy a building. *'Exodus:' The spell caster gets surrounded by 20000° flames from the deepest circle of Hell and then use his own body as a weapon by throwing himself towards the target. The heat is so intense it can vaporize stone. *'Megadeath:' A spell using the opposing forces of air and earth to create a gigantic explosion able to take down large fortresses. It also creates a thunderstorm and an earthquake. *'Tesla:' The most powerful lightning spell creating a gigantic electric blast falling on the target and obliterating it. When mastered it's easily a hundred meters in width. *'Lightning Comet:' Nei's most powerful sword strike, it's an attack striking from the air that is said to be as powerful as Tesla. *'Halloween:' A huge blast of energy shot from the user's palm. The target is submitted to an energy of 10MeV. It can only be used during certain moon phases and lasts for a few seconds but it can easily destroy an army of many millions (though this rule is mostly thrown out the window later on in the story). Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bastard‼ Category:Manga Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Hybrids Category:Elves Category:Magic Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Tier 6